1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device that uses a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has been converted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices such mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, a portable electronic device may use a data storage device which employs a memory device for storing data to be used in the portable electronic device.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, information access speed is high and power consumption is small. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD). Continuous demand for improved portable electronic devices requires improved data storage devices.